Last Rolo
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Gir gives his last to Zim and when Zim gets his own pack he gives it to...? Rated T (PM if incorrect rating). Warning BOYXBOY. No like, No read. Oneshot. COMPLETED.


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Gir squealed at the sign. An advert for the sweet he'd recently taken a liking to. It was called a 'Rolo' and they were lumps of chocolate filled with gooey caramel. The advert was bright and colourful.

'Do you love someone enough to give them your last Rolo?'

Gir looked at the packet in his hand. One Rolo left. He knew exactly who to give it to.

"Wee!" He screamed, running all the way back to the base and his master.

* * *

Zim sat undisguised, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, gloveless hand entwined with Dib's as the human watched TV. A loud crash from outside alerted him to Gir's return. Zim sighed, stilling his swinging legs in case Gir chose to latch onto them.

"Gir's home." Dib nodded, too engrossed in the TV and Zim knew he wasn't even listening. The door opened and the green dog-suited robot giggled as the computer swung the door shut behind him. Zim watched as Gir removed his costume. It was a good thing him and Dib were on a truce... relationship thing, since the human would have used it as proof otherwise. It definitely wasn't normal to have a robot dog as a pet.

"HIYA MASTUR! HIYA BIG-HEADED BOY!" Zim felt Dib's grip tighten as the human managed to resist the urge to reply about his head's size. He smiled at Dib before turning back to Gir.

"What Gir?" His SIR-unit squealed and pushed a small sweet into his hand. Zim looked down at it. "Is this for Zim?" He asked and the robot nodded eagerly. Zim usually wouldn't trust anything Gir gave to him but this was a sweet and snacks were an exception... unless they had soap in them...

"Cuz Gir luvses you Mastur!" Zim winced at the pitch Gir reached, the human would probably complain later about bleeding from his ears.

"Thanks Gir." He popped the treat in his mouth, inwardly hoping that there was nothing wrong with it. Very few things Gir gave him were actually edible but he would rather risk getting sick than have Gir crying again. Thankfully the sweet was delicious and Zim smiled widely, patting Gir's head with his now sticky free hand. "Master, urgh... loves you too?" Sated, the robot fled into the kitchen to create Irk knew what so Zim sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. A small weight fell into his lap and Zim opened his eyes again, finding an unopened packet of the sweet Gir had given him. The human chuckled beside him, eyes settled on him now, ignoring the adverts now playing on the TV.

"I bought a couple of sweets too. You seem to really like these so you can have them." Zim smiled, slipping his hand from Dib's to open the packet and start eating. "They're called Rolos and when you get to the last don't eat it." Zim glanced over at Dib, swallowing before glancing down. He was already near the end. Dib smiled. "You give the last one to someone you love." Zim popped the rest into his mouth, fiddling with the last one.

"Someone Zim loves...?" He echoed as Gir traipsed back in, hands full of cupcakes. Zim held out the treat. "Here Gir." Blue eye widened into discs as the cupcakes were dropped to the floor.

"YAY!" Gir squealed, snatching the sweet and launching himself at Zim. Zim let him, ignoring the goo and stickiness, he'd change later. Finally Gir pulled himself away and fled to the kitchen again, leaving the cupcakes forgotten on the floor. Zim sighed turning back to Dib, who was still looking at him despite his program having resumed playing.

"You gave it to Gir?" The human seemed confused and Zim nodded, leaning forward to talk into the human's fleshy disc of an ear.

"Of course hyuman." He let his tongue graze the teens pale neck. "He may have his treat while you," He leant back to stare through clear glasses and into honey coloured eyes. "Have another kind of treat." Smirking Zim leant back in, his lips pressing gently against the human's own and pulling back seconds later. "The Dib needs no chocolate to tell him how Zim feels, no?" Another quick kiss and Zim slid his hands up to link round Dib's neck as the human's pale hands gripped onto his hips. "Want a _special_ kind of treat?" He purred as Dib's eyes glinted. Zim let Dib shift closer, breathing close to his lekku as he whispered.

"Of course~" Zim shivered at the warmth against his skin and lekku. "Let's go to your room and I can have my treat." He let the human pull him up and lead him away. The TV and Gir completely forgotten.

* * *

At the room, Dib pulled the Irken to him, pink lips pressed firmly against green ones as hands clawed at clothes. Zim shivered in his arms, pulling away from the kiss to breathe.

"Diiiibbb!" Zim keened and Dib grinned, mouth latching onto the tender flesh of Zim's neck. Clawed hands clenching in his hair. "Hn, hurry!" Dib merely chuckled, pulling back to look into hazy ruby eyes. Thoughts still focused on the sweets.

"For a second there Zim, I thought you'd send the sweet to your leaders." Red eyes narrowed, this wasn't the time for conversation.

"Zim would do no such thing." The Irken writhed in his arms desperately trying to create some friction between them. "It would have been a STUPID thing to do anyway since there was only one sweet and there are two Tallests." Dib watched the alien's pink tongue move as Zim spoke. "Zim has no desire to start a war." Dib rolled his eyes at the strangeness of Zim's race.

"Makes sense." He kissed Zim briefly. "Now give me my treat~" The Irken shivered.

"The Dib needs no treat, he has Zim." Ruby eyes closed and Zim pressed against him, dragging Dib into an eager kiss. "As his treat, the Dib may _have_ Zim." Dib groaned, thoughts stalling and hormonal instinct taking over. His hands made quick work of their remaining clothes, pushing Zim to the bed and climbing on top of him. He kissed the Irken, nipping and licking as he deepened their kiss, bruising their lips to hear Zim's pleased sounds. He pulled back to see Zim's face.

"I love you Zim." The Irken shivered in his grasp, ruby red eyes opening, half lidded and clouded with desire.

"Zim loves Dib too."


End file.
